A Newcomer
by RawrAndI
Summary: ".. Don't worry, I can be your friend!" "Idiot. Don't you get it? I said I don't want any!" He stepped closer and forcefully grabbed him by the shirt collar. All the 14 year old wanted was to be able to befriend the lonely looking newcomer.. A 'What if' scenario.


_Edited: 5/27/13_

**A Newcomer**

_".. Don't worry, I can be your friend!" "Idiot. Don't you get it? I said I don't want any!" He stepped closer and forcefully grabbed him by the shirt collar. All the 14 year old wanted was to be able to befriend the lonely looking newcomer.._

I was thinking about this idea for a while now when I saw this really cute picture of a cute little Yogi being well.. Yogi and a younger Gareki then I thought, '_What would happen if this happens..?'_ I got really tempted to make it into a story, so I did and basically wasted all my time-ish writing it down.

**_I have no regrets._ **

Anyways, the whole major change up in this story is that: _((these inside mean spoilers that is soon to be revealed in the manga for the people that didn't read it..))_

- Yogi is 14 in this story instead of being 21 when he meets Gareki and these events taken prior after 4 years he was taken in from Circus. _((Our little prince was rescued by a 16 year old Tsukitachi and Hirato when he was 10 years old))_

- Gareki is 9 instead of 8 ever since he was in the ship. _((His parents sold him off as a slave and Hirato and Tsukitachi where the ones that destroyed the ship he was in)) _but from my point of view, (I changed this by the way for the peole that have been here before) after he found out that Tsubaki died, he 'ran away' but then he meets up with Hirato.

_Added Note: Thank you anonymous reviewer for pointing this important fact out. Gareki's name. I finally remembered/almost forgot what I was going to put for this, so the name is already been given from none other that Tsubaki herself. I decided to let a year pass by after her death. Other than that, I appreciate for the feedback whoever you are stranger~ ! _

If any of you guys that just read the spoilers but didn't read the manga, then.. oh wells, do whatever you want and just have fun reading this~

* * *

A 14 year old boy with pure blonde hair and purple eyes ran up eagerly to the entrance of the ship. He had just received word that a newcomer would be coming real soon and he couldn't wait anymore to see him/her.

As soon as he arrived, a bundle of the circus sheeps hurdled around where he can't get over them to the front. He decided to stay at his current position and waited impatiently for the time being. Suddenly, a glow appeared on the platform, revealing a man in glasses wearing a black suit carrying what seems to be a boy that looked younger than his age.

"Hirato-san!" He yelled out as he waved, "welcome back!"

He glanced at him and smiled. "I'm home Yogi."

"Welcome home!" the sheeps synchronized.

They made him a path and Hirato walked across them to Yogi who looked curiously at the unconscious boy on his arms. "Who's that?" Yogi asked innocently as he followed Hirato to the infirmary.

"A special guest," he answered a matter-of-factly before going inside and closed the automatic doors at the boy.

Yogi pouted then began hitting the doors while shouting, "Ne~ ! Hirato-san! Open up!"

Unfortunately, it did, but he soon faced an angry, bothered looking Akari that peered down on him as if he were another pest that needed to be dealt with. He was the last person Yogi wanted to see, so the blonde grimaced at the older doctor and immediately panicked all the way to his room.

x~x~x

Yogi held his prized stuff-toy closer to his chest as he was being brought to one of the guest rooms. The door automatically opened which showed its decent surroundings and the 'special guest' quietly reading at the corner of the room inside. Yogi looked at him in keen interest and from behind, Hirato gently urged him in. Yogi stared at the man, unsure on what to do, which earned him his trademark smile and two whispered words, "Go on."

Yogi managed to somehow understood what he was trying to tell him and mustered up the courage to walk up to the brunette. He stopped a few feet close to him and spoke in enthusiasm, "A-ano.. my name is Yogi and I'm very pleased to meet you!"

He bowed his head afterwards and glanced up at the boy, showing him his cheerful face, "What's your name?"

Moments of awkward silence passed by as he waited for a response. From a distance, Hirato looked at them both in sheer amusement and oh so slowly so that Yogi couldn't hear him, left the room quietly.

However, Yogi's attention was fully on the boy as he continued to gaze at him and nervously hugged his possession to his chest for comfort. In a matter of minutes, the young brunette looked up from the book he was reading and his face showed nothing but a cold expression. "What do you want?"

Yogi flinched and tried to repeat what he had said earlier, "M-my name is-"

"Idiot, I heard you once, no need to say it twice," he interrupted in an annoyed tone.

"T-then, what's y-your name?" he finally stuttered out.

The nameless boy mumbled something which Yogi couldn't hear, so he inched closer to him, but was blocked by a hand on his face.

"Gareki, you idiot," he responded and pushed him back to the point where he tripped and landed on his behind.

Yogi was taken aback by the boys' action and laughed weakly. "G-Gareki-kun huh? Nice to meet you!"

"Tch. Is that all?" he grumbled as he flipped a page from his book. "Go ahead and leave, the door's that way."

Yogi stood up, the stuff-toy he dearly loved fell during the process as unexpected determination flowed through him. "Gareki-kun, do you have any friends?"

The said boy stopped what he was doing and a dark shadow casted on his face as he too stood up from his position. He appeared to be only a few inches short from his height compared to Yogi's and his physique seems to be worse than normal.

"No, I don't want any," he says darkly.

Yogi but ignored his statement and smiled joyfully. "Don't worry, I can be your friend!"

"Idiot. Don't you get it? I said I don't want any!" Gareki stepped closer and forcefully grabbed him by his shirt collar.

Yogi examined his fuming face and smiled lightly at his holder, "But what's the point in living if you don't have anybody that cares for you by your side?"

Gareki's grip weakened as his face dropped to the floor. "You don't understand, none of you people do."

The blonde brought his arms up and instantly hugged him just like he were one of his loved possessions. "O-oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Gareki growled as he tried to struggle from his embrace.

"The love felt from an embrace to someone that desperately needs it will feel relieved that someone actually does care for them, right~?"

Gareki squirmed but soon decided to give in due to his weak strength at the time being and said, "You're so annoying."

Yogi ended the hug with a huge smile on his face. "Is that a yes?"

His lavender eyes filled with hope searched Gareki's face for a hint of approval, but Gareki himself debated whether to accept and see what happens or to ignore his request. This boy was too persistent for his liking anyways.

Yogi tilted his head in concern and Gareki sighed. "Su-"

"Wait!"

The 14 year old retrieved his yellow toy from the floor that looked like a cat and brought it to the brunette's face. "Its name is Nyanperona and since I don't want it to feel left out, I want you to be his friend too!"

Gareki stepped back away from him. "W-what?! How old are you anyways?"

"I'm fourteen, but that doesn't matter right? I mean, how old are you Gareki-kun?"

"..Nine.."

A few seconds passed by as the two boys focused their eyes on each other awkwardly. Yogi broke the silence that was starting to emit. "A-anyways, please Gareki-kun! It would mean so much to Nyanperona!"

He basically shoved the toy on his face and all he could hear were muffled noises coming from the other. "Gareki-kun?"

The brunette lowered the toy from his face as he took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth. "Idiot, I needed to breathe!"

Gareki walked towards the bed and sat down, but to his annoyance, the blonde followed suit and sat down right next to him. "Ne, Gareki-kun~?"

But before he could continue, the door opened revealing Akari next to Hirato. Yogi turned his head the other way as not to meet eye contact with the doctor while Gareki remained silent.

Hirato spoke, "How are you doing Gareki?"

"Never been better.." he muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry if Yogi is being a bother to you, but I'm sure you both put that aside right?"

Gareki just shrugged while Yogi turned his way to give him a bright smile. "Yeah! He and I are friends now, right Gareki-kun?"

He shrugged again and Yogi sweatdropped at his response.

"Yogi, you have to come with me now, we have some business to settle," the doctor told him.

Yogi blinked twice and tried to think of an excuse to avoid the 'business' he was talking about. "B-but Akari-sen-"

Akari finally became impatient and decided to come inside. Suddenly, he took him by the hand and practically dragged the boy across the room. "I don't wanna!" Yogi pouted and shouted at the same time with tears almost bursting from his eyes while Gareki looked at him pathetically showing no remorse.

As soon as the doctor was near the door, Hirato used his form to close the gap that leads to the outside and suggested, "You should at least give him a moment to say goodbye."

Akari made a 'tsk' sound and halted on his tracks. The crying boy stopped as well and wiped the tears that were going to erupt. He then looked at Gareki and made a heartwarming smile that illuminates his eyes, despite the current situation.

"Gareki-kun, let's go play hide-and-seek next time, ne~?" he sniffed.

Before he could object, they already left leaving an entertained Hirato and a very calm Gareki behind.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure if the spoilers that I just put have something to do with this.. But I had fun writing this story and I feel like continuing this.. In my head. Like mentally. Maybe. Anywho~ I just wanted to post this online since this is my first Karneval fanfic and I wanted to know (if you want) what others think. Sorry if they look OOC? (Not sure, if they are) but I might just make another one with Nai in it~ Thank you so much for reading~ !


End file.
